There are many entities which produce information in databases that is then used to produce booklets which are mailed or otherwise distributed to end users. Generically these entities may be referred to as database publishing companies, which companies do not have the incentive to invest in the imaging computer systems and print engines that are necessary to produce booklets, or other documentation, therefore the data must be transmitted to another site for actual imaging. In efficient modern installations, the data from the database publishers is taken by the imaging organization, the data is significantly reformulated, and then imaging is practiced. While some time--depending upon the raw data received--final print streams may be produced within several hours after receipt of the raw data, more often the time frame is on the order of days. However in many situations it is highly desirable to be able to turn an entire print job around within twenty-four hours, which is not universally feasible with present technology.
In the present specification and claims, various jargon will be utilized which is specifically identified here for ease of reference:
______________________________________ TERMINOLOGY DETAILED DESCRIPTION ______________________________________ Background An image or graphic over which other graphics and text may be imaged. Booklet A collection of documents to be produced in response to an end user inquiry or need. Document A collection of hard copy pages logically related to each other through their content, typically formed by a number of signatures, and formulated into a booklet. EPS Encapsulated postscript files, which are typically converted especially by proprietary imaging systems for use therein. Fixed Data Graphics and text which are shared among substantially all documents in a print stream. .GEN File All the information relating to a specific production run are captured in a generic job file. This file is initially developed when a job is configured. Job Formatting A table which provides a translation Table mechanism to map variable data fields provided by a database publisher to the actual data stream read by the print system. The data stream is of a format which is specific to a given printer, reflecting engine specific parameters such as resolution and imposition, and serving to "hide" production specific information from the database publisher. Object Association A table which identifies print ready Table documents which are appropriate for getting jobs. Included are descriptions of the documents and certain production information such as the number of signatures, target markets, etc. When utilized by a database publisher, substantially only the file names included in the table may be utilized. Print Image Stream The final variable stream provided to the XLC "Digital ColorQuick"! imaging system. The print image stream is specific to the individual type of printer and the production method (imposition). RIP A raster image processor, comprising electronics which assemble individual bitmaps and images into a document which is printed. Selectable Criteria Combination of text, graphics and images which can be printed on a document with an imaging systems' receipt of a single data code. Selectable criteria codes are defined in a ".GEN file" and passed to an imaging system with a variable data stream. Signature A sheet of paper which is folded into a collection of pages to be included in a document. Signatures may include imaging on both sides. Variable Data Unique text information compared to other documents in the same print stream, which almost always originates from the database publisher and may include name, address, telephone, and like information. VBI Variable bit image codes, a single image being associated with a data code utilizing variable bit image codes. Unlike selectable criteria VBIs refer to only one set of spatial data (such as position, size, etc.). VBIs are passed to the system in the variable data stream. VCC Station A variable color configuration station. Takes care of pre-screening all imaged data in its final "print ready" form; that is images are sized and rotated for the final appearance as required by the print job, and the images are then stored on a file server where they reside until required by an imaging run. XLC Data System Electronics and software available from Moore Business Forms, Inc. of Lake Forest, Illinois which preprocess job information prior to imaging of individual documents. The processing includes the preloading of images, the reading of variable data, web synchronization, and other functions. Its official commercial name is "Digital ColorQuick". .XLF File An XLC proprietary file comprising a prescreened (rasterized) graphic element which is ready to be printed on a resolution specific device. ______________________________________
According to the present invention, a method and system are provided which significantly enhance the present ability to turn around entire print jobs. According to the present invention data is provided to a database publisher in the form of the object association table so that elements necessary to facilitate the production of a final print stream are greatly expanded. The database tables, which comprise a standard programming interface, enhance system flexibility and enhance data handling throughput, allowing an entire print job to be turned around within twenty-four hours of data closeout by the database publisher, something heretofore possible only on an irregular basis for specific small jobs.
According to one aspect of the present invention a method of producing documents at a first site from database information produced at a second site remote from the first site is provided, utilizing a specific print engine (which may be of any conventional type, such as a MIDAX printer available from Moore Business Forms, Inc., or a Xeikon printer). The method comprises the following steps: (a) Providing the object association table, which associates document production jobs with specific documents and appropriate object descriptions, so that it is accessible at the second site. (b) Accessing the object association table at the second site, and utilizing substantially only file names in the object association table, producing database information at the second site. (c) Supplying the database information from the second site to a translation site, and translating the database information from the second site so that it may be utilized by the specific print engine at the first site, utilizing a job formatting table to build an engine specific print image stream. And, (d) utilizing the engine specific print image stream to electronically control the specific print engine at the first site to image documents having variable information from the database information supplied in step (c).
Step (A) may be practiced in alternative manners. For example it may be practiced on-line through a communications network, or by supplying the object association table in machine readable form to the second site (e.g. via disc, tape, or the like) for incorporation into a computer system at the second site. Typically the object association table is provided at the first site and accessible from the second site, and step (c) is typically practiced so that the database information is supplied to and translated at the first site. The engine specific print stream typically has all variable information for control of the print engine, BI coded and selectable criteria codes.
Step (b) may be practiced by document sorting according to a predetermined delivery mechanism, providing document references for all documents to be produced at the first site using the object association table, and adding variable data to the documents. Steps (c) and (d) may be practiced to image on the fly directly from the data source the character data for the print engine, typically only the font data being pre-rasterized, or an XLC system may pre-rasterize only the font and character data; with all variable data being provided from steps (b) and (c) in the engine specific print image stream, so that the print engine can print with substantially no limitations related to the number of different text combinations.
A plurality of different specific print engines may be provided at the first site. Step (c) is then practiced to build a different engine specific print stream depending upon which print engine is utilized.
The invention also relates to a system for producing documents at a first site from database information produced at a second site remote from the first site. The system may comprise the following components: A first computer remote from the second site containing an object association table which associates document production jobs with specific documents and appropriate object descriptions. A specific print engine at the first site for imaging documents, and electronically controlled by a specific variable print image stream. A second computer at the second site capable of using the object association table to produce database information containing specific file names. A third computer remote from the second site for using the database information supplied by the second computer and a job formatting table contained within the third computer for translating the database information containing specific file names from the second computer to produce a print image stream specifically for controlling the specific print engine. And, a fourth computer at the first site connected to the specific print engine utilizing the print image stream from the third computer, along with other data, to control the specific print engine to print desired documents containing variable information provided from the second computer database information.
The first and third computers may be provided within the same computer housing, at the first site, and the fourth computer is typically the electronics part of the XLC data system {Digital ColorQuick! and is distinct from the first and third computers. Telephone lines are typically provided for providing the communication between the first computer and the second computer so that the second computer may access the object association table on-line. A plurality of specific print engines may be provided at the first site each controlled by different specific print image streams, and the third computer, and job formatting table contained therein, may produce different specific print image streams depending upon which specific print engine of the plurality of print engines is to be controlled by the fourth computer to produce desired printed documents.
Preferably the fourth computer images on the fly directly from the data source substantially the character data for the print engine, substantially only the font data being pre-rasterized, or substantially only the font and character data is pre-rasterized, with all variable data being provided by the print image stream, so that the print engine can print with substantially no limitations related to the number of different text combinations.
According to another aspect of the present invention a method of setting up a system for a data publisher to provide data for a remote imaging system to print and merge the data in signatures which are combined into a document, and where a number of documents are combined to produce a booklet, is provided. The method comprises the following steps: (a) Setting the document standards for construction including the number of documents per booklet. (b) Identifying the variable data fields associated with each document while specifying that the document which will be produced for a given production run have the same number and type of variable fields. (c) Defining the fonts and characters for variable data at the time individual jobs are built. (d) Defining variable data so that is limited to text elements which are very likely to change from document to document or from production run to production run. (e) Identifying the output sorting requirements for the documents. (f) Determining document identifiers and their variable fields in a manner that effects a production cycle. (g) Determining how frequently document changes will be processed. And, (h) converting document data supplied as a result of steps (a) through (g) into imposed, rasterized bitmaps which are built and rotated to reflect the production for a specific combination of production methods. Step (h) may be practiced by the sub-steps of: (h1) Converting data to be supplied to the system into resolution specific bitmaps. (h2) Imposing the data from the resolution specific bitmaps onto a specific signature. And, (h3) positioning and rotating variable text fields as each signature is built.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for the enhanced flexibility and data handling to produce booklets or documentation for mailings, distributions, or the like. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.